


Undying Unity

by Ayekrusher0901



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, instead of covid we get zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekrusher0901/pseuds/Ayekrusher0901
Summary: In a world where the dead have risen, a group of survivors are determined to survive - no matter the cost.Jacie and his gang of friends have been together ever since the Apocalypse broke out, always striving to be one step ahead to escape the plague. But in a world where the dead roam the lands and it's kill or be killed, it's easier said than done...[This book is dedicated to all the volunteers who agreed to be in the now abandoned roleplay. I can only hope that we can come together one day to put this on the screen.]





	Undying Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally was a Crafting Dead roleplay, made as a collaboration between me and an old friend that started back in 2018. However, owning to creative differences and disagreements, as well as confirmed allegations of child grooming against him, the collaboration was dissolved.
> 
> However, I feel the need to show my gratitude to the other people who had volunteered to have helped in the story, and so after extensive rewriting, The Crafting Dead Roleplay has become Undying Unity. 
> 
> The following was the cast of the roleplay and their supposed characters as of the final original writing:
> 
> The_Last_Minecraftian, former director and voice actor of Jacie Leganté
> 
> Ayecrusher_King, head screenwriter and voice actor of Aye Krusher
> 
> SakuraTobi, voice actor of Tobi 'Sakura' 
> 
> TheBravenGamer, voice actor of Arthur Kitchen
> 
> NicotheMyth, voice actor of Nico Nickelson
> 
> KylisticGaming, voice actor of Kylie 
> 
> Sinful_Darkness as Hero 
> 
> LuciferianThomas as Tomas
> 
> Thank you, for your time. Sit back, relax, and enjoy:   
> The Walking Dead: Undying Unity 

The morning sun shone through an open apartment window, a Spring breeze blowing a light, white curtain to the side. The breeze continued to gently blow into the large 5th floor apartment, lifting stray movie script papers off a vintage wooden desk littered with scribbled notes, a few half full coffee mugs and a re-charging MacBook.

The papers fell lightly to the floor, taken again by another gentle draft, sliding across the room where they rested by a giant, white bed. The bed was drenched in sheets and various pale blue pillows, creased due to the movement of the bed’s occupier in the night. 

His green eyes opened as soon as the scream ended.

It was the sort of scream that came from the very depths of the lungs - a gut wrenching scream filled with fear, disturbance and terror. It echoed through the neighbourhood, and despite sounding far away, it still resonated loudly - loud enough to wake someone from a very deep slumber.

Tim blinked.

The door creaked open. A silhouette stepped in, took hold of the curtains and threw them 

And then the morning sun suddenly shone through an open apartment window, illuminating the room. A cold breeze blew into the room continued to gently blow into the large 5th floor apartment, lifting stray movie script papers off a vintage wooden desk littered with scribbled notes, a few half full coffee mugs and a re-charging MacBook.

The papers fell lightly to the floor, taken again by another gentle draft, sliding across the room where they rested by a giant, white bed. The bed was drenched in sheets and various pale blue pillows, creased due to the movement of the bed’s occupier in the night. 

"Agghhhhh! What the fuck!" The bed's occupier screeched, burying himself further under the blanket to escape the light. "I can't fucking see!"

He covered his ears over the seemingly loud chuckle, before the light dimmed slightly, Groaning, he slowly sat up in bed, his chubby frame propped up by an arm placed behind his back, and he squinted to see the culprit for causing his headache.

"Morning, Jacie." A young, gaunt man whose dark hair was mixed with red streaks as if they dyed it with blood was standing near the window, grinning . "Finally awake, eh?"

"Uuugghhhh, Aye...? What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't worry, you’ll be fine," Aye tossed him a shirt. "Just paid off the last of your hookups and sent her home. Got a cup of prairie oyster on the counter, unless you want to sleep again, which I doubt."

"Aaagghh. Sorry, Aye." Jacie muttered. 

"You're mein friend." Aye replied. "Even if you're...well, a douche. Now come on, before I blind you again."

Groaning, Jacie responded with a middle finger, getting a face of sunlight finally found the strength to stand up But he waited a moment, two. In truth he had no idea how long he waited for, but he got up at the end. And almost instantly fell. - wobbling slightly against the wall. As much as he hated to admit it, Aye was right - he really couldn't hold his liquor.

* * *

Getting up from the bed was perhaps the most difficult thing he had to do. 

He felt the sheets stick to his back as he _pushed_ , hands gripped tightly around the railings. His grunts filled the silence of the room, which had the backdrop of an eerie quiet when he had first awoken.

He was now sitting up, panting and out of breath. 

It took him about an hour to finally get somewhat somber and dressed up. 

His hair was like a massive bush that stuck out like a sore thumb, despite Aye's protests, Jacie refused to have it cut.

As to be expected, each street was empty. People were staying in their homes, under government direction, waiting for the virus to fade out.

An ambulance siren sounded far off in the distance, and a nearby neighbour had a Drake song playing out of their apartment window whilst they worked out, but besides that it was a pretty silent morning.

"Here." 

"I call it bullshit." Jacie scoffed, digging into his. "It's probably just the seasonal flu."

"I dunno...the flu doesn't ."

"Seriously?" Jacie groaned. "I've 


End file.
